


Wherever My Woman Will Be

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, Soulmate AU, a soulmate's kiss can heal injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper and his soulmate Maria live on a pirate ship, but Jasper wants more.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Wherever My Woman Will Be

Jasper had a secret, one he only admitted to himself late at night when he was curled up in his bunk on the Wild Storm. Every inch of him ached after the captains beating, the wrath of the man unyielding at the best of times. He used to hope that the cat ‘o nines would sting less after repeated exposure, but now he knew better. It never hurt less. Jasper was a common target of the captains, his body less scared than the rest of the crew. He had thought finding his soulmate so early in life was a blessing, but was quickly proved wrong. The sight of his scar-free skin always sent the captain into a rage. Still, every night they laid together while Maria pressed kisses to his new scars until they faded away completely. It was in these moments, with his arms wrapped around her and the ship quietly rocking them both to sleep that he allowed himself to be honest. 

He wanted nothing more than to leave the ship and never return.

He knew that wasn’t an option. Maria loved sailing dearly, despite the constant danger, and he couldn’t just leave her. Could he? She was his soulmate, after all. There was a promise that he had to uphold. 

Still the thought of running away dug at the back of his mind every night until he could no longer ignore it. He whispered it to Maria after a particularly hard day, but she just waved him off. 

“This is our home,” she said, “We just have to take it back.”

So they dived headfirst into organizing a mutiny. It wasn’t too hard to convince the rest of the crew to turn against such a harsh captain, especially one who went out of his way to harm his crew more than his enemies. After a couple months, they had claimed the ship as their own. The captain was left on an island, and freedman was theirs for the taking. Or at least that’s what Jasper was supposed to believe. Maria had taken over the ship, the rest of the crew happy to follow her, but Jasper couldn’t help feeling trapped. 

When they made port, he snuck off into the night. He could hear Maria calling for him, but something in him knew not to go looking for her. The ground here was solid, and while he was alone, he felt much lighter than he had before. 

He met Alice in the market. It had been a few days since his daring escape, and he was selling off the last of his belongings in the hopes of buying some food. He had been surprised to feel her small hand lightly tap his arm, drawing his attention to the bracelet he had dropped in the dust. Her smile made his heart clench, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

His smile faltered a little upon meeting her fiancé, James. James had a cocky sort of grin and a well-practiced swagger to him that rubbed Jasper the wrong way. He was nothing if not polite, though, so Jasper couldn’t fault him completely. 

He got a job unloading cargo from merchant ships. It didn’t pay well, but it was enough to get him a room and some food, so he couldn’t complain. It also meant that he was close enough to the market to spot Alice on her weekly visits. She always had a smile and a wave for him, and kind words if she could spare the time. He found that after spending time with her, his day was a little easier to get through. He could always leave the small costal city, but every time he considered it he thought of Alice’s smile, and the idea didn’t seem quite as luring. 

Jasper had gone around to visit Alice and James one night, when he heard crying through an open window. Unable to stop himself, he crept around the side of the house to peek in. Alice was curled in a chair, her cheeks wet with tears. James was knelt in front of her, pressing kisses to finger-shaped bruises on her arms until the evidence faded away. She visibly flinched at his touch, but his grip was firm, holding her in place. 

Jasper wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the room and take Alice in his arms, but he knew it wasn’t that simple. Instead, he looked for more and more opportunities to be alone with her. He spent months gaining her trust, seeing her spirit blossom when out of the shadow of her fiancé. It was in these moments he learned a new secret about himself; he loved Alice. 

A month later, when she pressed a light kiss to his cheek in the shadow of a building, he realized that she loved him too. She stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear, “Do you ever think of running away?”

So they did. In the dark of night, the two ran off into the woods, hand in hand, without looking back. No kiss would physically heal their wounds, but Jasper found that Alice’s lips could take away any pain he had ever felt, past or present. 

  
  



End file.
